


All I want for Christmas is you

by JessicaMariana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMariana/pseuds/JessicaMariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Dean and Castiel's first Christmas together and all they want to do is spend one memorable night alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I want for Christmas is you

“Merry Christmas, Cas,” Dean said leaning his face closer to Castiel’s underneath the mistletoe hanging over the front door of the motel room. He didn’t close his eyes as he kissed him, because he was still unsure of Castiel’s feelings towards him. No matter how many times he had already told him that he loved him, Castiel didn’t seem to know how to respond. The only reaction Dean usually got from him was a slight blush on his cheeks, and his complete ignorance of human contact made them both feel awkward. It sometimes felt like Dean was in love with a child. At times it could be cute, but mostly it was just frustrating, especially when they were having sex. Castiel didn’t know much about the subject and whenever Dean tried to explain it, it just didn’t go as he wanted, and the intensity of the moment was lost.

“Merry Christmas,” Castiel said quietly, lowering his eyes and backed away from Dean.

“Right,” Dean said frowning and walked off to the other side of the room. He grabbed himself a glass of the extra strong eggnog Sam had mixed together, and fell then down on the old couch, putting an arm around the back of it.

"Where's Sam?" Castiel asked as he walked into the room, looking around.

 "He knew you were coming," Dean said, putting his feet on the table in front of him. "So he left us alone for a few hours. And since it's Christmas Eve and every place is closed, he's probably driving around somewhere."

Castiel nodded and walked up to the couch Dean was seated in. He looked down at Dean with a blank face, trying to figure out what to do next. He wanted to sit down next to him and wait for him to let the arm around the couch drop down over his shoulders. But being embarrassed, Castiel stayed where he was and turned his eyes to the TV Dean just turned on with a big sigh.

"I assume you're just going to stand there and stare for the rest of the night," Dean said, stretching on the couch. "You know that---"

Dean was interrupted by Sam barging into the room. His cheeks were red and his wet hair was covered with snowflakes. He was shaking snow off his jacket as he closed the door and turned to Dean.

 "Hey, Cas," he said, casually sitting down next to his brother.

"Hello," Castiel nodded, still standing in the same spot.

"Sam, what the hell?" Dean said leaning forward, looking at Sam who was obviously as surprised by Dean's reaction as Dean was by Sam's sudden intrusion.

"What?" he exclaimed looking confused. "We're almost out of gas and it started snowing so bad that I could barely see where I was going! So I came back."

"Couldn't you just have stayed in the car?" Dean said, like it was obviously the first thing he would have done.

"It's freezing out there," Sam frowned and copied Dean's move and put his big wet boots on the table. "Why don't you go out?"

Dean rolled his eyes and got off the couch chugging the last of his eggnog.

"Hey, good idea," Sam grinned looking at the glass and asked Dean to give him one.

Dean denied the pleasure to serve him anything because he was bothering them, and told Sam to get his own glass. He then turned to Castiel and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Is it really that cold out there?" Dean asked, turning away from Sam, trying to ignore him.

"I am not bothered by the cold," Castiel said looking seriously at Dean, squinting, the way he used to when he was puzzled. He also felt a little awkward having Dean's muscular arm around him, which made him stand even straighter, trying not to move.

Dean noticed Castiel tensing up and put his other hand on his shoulder. He smiled saying, “Relax, Cas. You’re always so tense.”

 _It’s because you’re touching me,_ Castiel thought, looking at Dean with his deep blue eyes.

“If we go out and sit in the car---,” Dean said looking over his shoulder. “---you’re not going to just barge in again, are you?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Sam said and turned to watch the TV as he poured himself a glass of eggnog.

“Like I didn’t worry about it just seconds before you ‘moose-d’ your way in here?”

“Don’t worry about it, Dean.”

“Okay. Just don’t come complaining to me when you’ve seen too many dicks time after time of barging in on us.”

“Shut up.”

Dean smiled to himself as he led Castiel back towards the door. Castiel looked up at the mistletoe and felt a little disappointed when Dean didn’t even give him a kiss on the cheek on their way out.

The snow was really coming down heavily over the empty parking lot, already blanketing the Impala, which was sitting right outside their room.

“Hey, baby,” Dean purred, wiping some snow off the hood as they walked up to it. Dean had forgotten that Sam still had the keys and told Castiel to wait a second as he slipped back inside to retrieve them. No later did he finish the sentence, Dean was back with the keys to the Impala in one hand and a smile on his face. The car had always made him happy. Castiel was thinking it must be a refuge for him of some sort. The car was in fact the boys’ home

“Let’s get in the back,” Dean said unlocking the doors. “More room, you know.”

He looked at Castiel and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Castiel, who was surprised that Dean had actually done what he wished for a moment ago, smiled and looked down, feeling slightly embarrassed but also satisfied.

The parking lot stayed quiet. It was as if the snow muffled every sound. As the snow kept falling, silently landing everywhere, Dean leaned forward to give Castiel a proper kiss, lingering against his lips.

“Dean,” Castiel whispered looking down, leaning his forehead against Dean’s and taking a shaky deep breath.

“Are you cold?” Dean asked putting his arms around Castiel’s shoulders.

“I told you the cold does not affect me.”

“Right” Dean nodded and looked up at the sky, letting some snow fall on the inside of his loose shirt. “Let’s get in.”

He opened the back door of the car. The thick layer of snow resting on the door slid to the ground with a soft thud. Castiel got in first, followed by dean. They say close to each other on the cold leather seat of the Impala. Dean swept a light hand over Castiel’s cheek. The melting snowflakes dripped from their hair and clothes. Dean took off Castiel’s tie and threw it on the front seat, keeping his eyes on Castiel the whole time.

Castiel was starting to feel self-conscious, having Dean’s emerald eyes locked on him at all times, so again he averted his eyes and looked down.

“Look at me, Cas,” Dean whispered, leaning even closer to him, lifting his chin.

With some effort Castiel looked back at Dean and blushed.

“Take your shirt off,” Dean said pulling off his own jacket and kissing Castiel lazily on the neck.

Slowly, Castiel started unbuttoning his shirt trying to concentrate on moving his fingers instead of Dean’s hot long kisses, which were starting to make him lightheaded.

“Dean,” Castiel whimpered again and shuddered as Dean’s cold hand slid underneath his shirt. He swiftly pulled everything off his torso – his trench-coat, black jacket and white shirt.

Dean put his hand on Castiel’s shoulder and gently pushed him down on his back and lay down on top of him. They were just looking at each other for a moment. Dean then leaned down to kiss him. His soft lips touched Castiel’s. At first Castiel closed his eyes, grabbing the leather seat, but as Dean’s tongue slipped into his mouth, Castiel relaxed. It was always like that. Castiel always felt tense and awkward being so close to Dean, until the stopped looking at each other and just enjoyed the touch of their bodies against each one another. Castiel kept telling himself he was tense because he knew it was wrong doing such a thing with another man, even more wrong doing it with Dean.

Castiel and Dean’s bodies were unbelievably close now. Dean was putting all his weight on Castiel, whose legs were wrapped around his thighs. Dean’s one hand was next to Castiel’s head and the other made its way down his chest. Castiel moved his hands from the seat to grab Dean’s shoulders. The mark he had left after raising Dean from perdition was still there on his left one. Castiel moved his hand to match the burn on Dean’s skin. Dean broke the kiss to look at his hand and then back down at him. Castiel felt awful for leaving such a mark, but it had to be done in order to bring Dean back from Hell. Dean could see the worry in Castiel’s facial expression.

“Hey,” he said quietly. “I’m fine.”

Castiel looked back at Dean again. He looked calm and Castiel couldn’t argue with that. He rarely looked so calm anymore, except when they were alone together. He didn’t even look this peaceful on the rare occasions he got to sleep for more than a few hours at a time. So Castiel let go of Dean’s arm, looking up at the ceiling of the car.

It was completely silent now. The snow kept falling outside, covering the car to such an amount that you could neither see in or out of the window. It was as if the car was in a whole other dimension, leaving the two men all by themselves.

Dean leaned back down to kiss Castiel again. This time he closed his eyes. Knowing Castiel felt bad for hurting him, Dean felt like his feelings were answered more or less, without having to say the words “I love you”.  As they kissed, Dean started undoing his pants, pulling off the belt, unbuttoning the single button of his dark jeans, and pulling down the zipper. Then he did the same to Castiel’s pants. Gently, he pulled them down, keeping his lips locked to Castiel’s. Then, as he took a deep breath he leaned his forehead against Castiel’s chin. Dean looked down, finally pulling his own pants down. Slowly and gently he rubbed himself against Castiel, burying his face against his neck, kissing him time after time. Castiel put his arms tightly around Dean’s neck as he started to breathe heavier and slower.

”Cas,” Dean whispered over and over again in his ear as he kept moving on top of Castiel, rubbing against him.

Castiel was holding everything in, afraid to come too soon and disappoint Dean. He tried not to think too much of the soft, low whispers calling his name, or the hard length against his, or Dean’s bare moist skin on top of his. But it was too much for Castiel to handle. The last straw was Dean moaning his name once. Castiel leaned his head back saying, “Dean, I’m coming.”

Dean stopped rubbing, only pushing himself tighter against Castiel as he came. Castiel’s grip around Dean’s neck also got tighter and he closed his eyes. Dean could feel his hot juice smear between their stomachs. He got up on his knees and looked down at Castiel who finally opened his eyes to look back at Dean, as he continued to stroke himself. Some of Castiel’s sperm was dripping from between Dean’s fingers as he stroked his hand up and down. Castiel decided to help, so he wrapped his hand around Dean’s, mimicking his movements.

Just a moment later, Dean was about to burst. He looked down placing his other hand on top of Castiel’s s he came. His warm, thick fluid dripped between their hands and mixed with Castiel’s.

They both just sat there quietly for a while, looking at each other, trying to catch their breath. Dean leaned over the front seat to pick up his t-shirt and wiped his hands clean. Then he took Castiel’s hand, gently wiping it for him too, and kissed it like a prince would a princess’. As he realized hi own actions, he smiled.

Castiel and Dean slowly started putting on their clothes, except Dean didn’t put on the dirty t-shirt. As soon as they were dressed they got out of the car, locking her up again. They were both pretty sweaty, but getting out of the car and into the cold winter air changed that quickly. The wind had picked up and the sun was slowly setting.

“You know, Christmas has almost never been memorable,” Dean said, once again putting his muscular arm around Castiel’s shoulders to keep them both warm before they got back into the motel room.

Christmas was obviously upon them, replacing all the uncertain bad feelings with the good.

“But I think this one will be,” Dean continued. “I mean, we’re all still alive, and you’re here. We’re even spending our first Christmas together, you and I. So you know what? I really think this one will be memorable. Because all I want for Christmas is you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to spread this on tumblr, please reblog it from me: [lustfullygazing](http://lustfullygazing.tumblr.com/)


End file.
